Fondo Blanco
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un baile aburrido, lleva a Hermione a un juego peligroso. ¿Qué hace una chica ebria en el despacho de Snape? Fondo blanco, quizás te hable de ello. ¿Aceptas el desafío? ¡Entonces, hasta el fondo!
1. Fondo Blanco

Bueno, este es un fan fic que de a momento no sé que será; dedicado a Marialen Ortega y su "cultura chupística" Espero que si lo lee alguna vez; lo aprecie. Besos y saludos.

Es como parodia de una amiga (no ha llegado a lo que yo llegué ojo) Así que si se preguntan qué coño es; ya saben.

M'S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. Lo demás es de JK Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Fondo blanco.

Estaba increíblemente mareada. Para cuando despertó, estaba en algún rincón oscuro y sobre ella había algo; algo que se sentía como "piel". Tenía ganas de vomitar; y no podía recordar muy bien qué había sucedido.

_Había comenzado a nevar fuertemente y por todos los pasillos se escuchaba lo mismo. Navidad, la época de regalos; la época de las felicitaciones y de los bailes. Todos estaban felices; excepto Hermione. Ron no había dado ni señales, de querer bailar con ella y hasta había dicho; "Tengo que invitar a una chica" ¡Frente a sus narices! ¿Y qué diablos era ella? ¿Un hámster? ¿Croshanks? ¿O muy estudiosa? "No lo sé, seguro ni va; como no hay libros que "bailen" "___

_Se suscitaba el baile de navidad. Hermione estaba fuera del retrato, con un vestido negro que; le descubría los hombros. No tenía pareja, una vez más. No quería emerger en el gran comedor, como la única chica sin pareja. Bueno, ella y quizás; Millicent Bulstrode. Había estado todo el mes evitando tener que presentarse; pero eso era peor que no tener pareja. ¡Imaginaba los rumores que se correrían de no, estar en ella!___

_Suspiró, pegándose a la pared tras ella. ¿Y si esperaba que un chico saliese e iba tras él lentamente? Sí, qué triste y estúpido debía de verse eso. En fin, algún día debía de suscitarse en ese patético baile.___

_Suspiró, reuniendo valor y comenzando a caminar. Su mente maquinaba "n" cantidad de excusas, "n" cantidad de formas de evitar llorar, de evitar las risas. "Otro año sola Granger"___

_Dio un último suspiro, y se encaminó hacia el gran salón. Todos parecían distraídos, y quizás; nadie notaría que estaba sola. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud; con nerviosismo. Quizás alcanzaría a Ginny y así; mantenerse a su lado. Sí, seguramente hasta ella tenía pareja.___

_Siguió hasta encontrar una mesa vacía y se sentó. Sin duda sería un baile aburrido; ¿Quién sacaría a bailar a la sabelotodo? Miró a Ginny quien; venía acompañada por Harry. Bien, estaba en decadencia.___

_- Hola Hermione. ¿Por qué no estás bailando?- le preguntó Luna a su lado.___

_- Bueno, si tuviera con quién.___

_- Allá está Ron- señaló. Cierto, Ron estaba allá; solitario en una mesa. Aun así, era tan cobarde, que sin duda tendría que reinar Voldemort para que él bailara con ella. Lo primero podía ser posible, de lo segundo no sabía.___

_- No gracias, Ron ni me miraría aunque todo mi vestido fuese transparente. Ni aunque baile frente a él desnuda, me haría caso. Buenas noches.___

_Luna sonrió, y se levantó en cuanto un nervioso Neville le pidió que le acompañase. Harry estaba a lo lejos bailando lo bastante cerca de Ginny; como para "Respirarla" por decirlo de alguna forma; pero sabía que esa era Ginny y no él. Sonrió, su amiga era bastante pícara a veces.___

_Se levantó, no quería quedarse sólo a comer y a tomar bebidas. Se alejó por un pasillo que daba a una especie de puente donde se podía; ver todo el esplendor de Hogwarths. Escuchó minutos después, como la música se volvía tranquila y pausada. Imaginándose que los chicos debían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo; tocando por accidente.___

_Comenzó a tararear la canción y a golpear el puente suavemente con sus manos. Debía divertirse, ¿por qué no? No era mala, y se había metido en su cabeza. Al menos, nadie le vería.__  
_  
_Al final; parecía que el baile estaría por terminar. Eso era una alegría para ella puesto que; ya le dolían los pies de tanto estar parada esperando. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el salón y se sentó en una mesa alejada. Allí se quedó; tan sólo bebiéndose un poco de lo que sea que estuviera sobre la mesa.___

_- ¿Solitaria Hermione?- musitaron ambos gemelos Weasly sentándose con sonrisas cada uno- Te proponemos algo entonces. ¿Qué tal un juego?___

_- ¿Juego?___

_- Sí, pero tienes que venir con nosotros; es un secreto.___

_No era buena bebiendo, y precisamente de eso se trató el juego. Se llamaba "fondo blanco" y debía beberse todo lo que le pedían hasta dejar el fondo vacío. Si no, tenía que cumplir una penitencia. Una habitación recóndita de los varones sirvió de "bar" y unas pobres luces de velas; apenas iluminaban los brillantes vasos en el suelo. Hermione miró sus contenidos con aprehensión; suspirando.___

_- No se permite pasar. Tampoco se permite negar una penitencia.___

_- Pero, ¿Y si no me sé la respuesta?___

_- Descuida Granger, dudo que necesites tus conocimientos para esto. Elije un vaso._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso? Suspiró y señaló uno pequeño. Los gemelos aseguraron, que ese era un buen comienzo. Era una especie de Vodka de piel de Dragón; increíblemente áspero al tacto con su garganta.___

_- ¡Fondo blanco o penitencia!___

_- ¿Qué tipo de penitencia? -musitó con el vaso entre los labios. ¿Sexo? Reprimió un escalofrío mientras lo pensaba.___

_- Ya lo sabrás, eso lo decide quien ve perder al competidor. ¿Cómo vamos a decírtelo si no tenemos algo en mente?___

_Bien, pudo con ese; no fue muy complicado aunque sintió que se ahogaría. Los gemelos parecieron animados al ver que Hermione, se había bebido el primer vaso. Por supuesto, ellos ya tenían su "hígado" acostumbrado o bueno; lo poco que podían.___

_George fue el siguiente, y pasó "limpio" al igual que Fred. Hermione suspiró, cuando por un fuerte mareo tuvo que dejar uno a la mitad y su penitencia fue; decirles quien le gustaba. No pararon de reír al escuchar, que estaba enamorada de Ron.___

_Llegó su turno nuevamente. Quedaban los vasos más "peligrosos" que exigían penitencias superiores. Tenías la salvedad de poder pedirle penitencia si eras; lo suficientemente fuerte como para beberte el vaso que te retasen. Sí, los gemelos habían cambiado un poco las reglas.___

_Había bebido hasta más de la mitad; pero no era tan fácil como creía y luego de oír la más diabólica penitencia engendrada por los gemelos; se había quedado dormida como una tonta. Para cuando abrió los ojos; notó que estaba sola y casi a oscuras. Sintió miedo, y decidió caminar hacia la sala común. Estaba torpe, perdida y mareada.___

_"Tu penitencia será" "Hacer que Snape juegue fondo blanco contigo, y que al menos se quite una prenda, tienes que traérnosla"___

_Para cuando pudo focalizar su vista; notó que estaba en las mazmorras. Quiso devolverse, pero nada le respondía. Lo único que supo era que; se encontraba frente a una puerta y que llamaba enérgicamente. Sí, quizás estaba ebria.___

_Escuchó una voz dentro que gritaba algo. No le prestó mucha atención y empujó la puerta violentamente. Para cuando miró con exactitud, era el profesor Snape. Estaba sentado en su escritorio. Sí, ella recordaba que no le gustaban los bailes.___

_Entró, aunque él había dicho algo como "¡váyase Granger!" Pero, como le encantaba cuando la mandaba; cuando intentaba quitarle puntos y la observaba de mala forma. Quizás por eso terminó allí.___

_- No quiero irme.___

_Se levantó y la observó con cautela. Por su expresión algo le pasaba, y no era correcto. La observó resbalarse un poco y entonces lo supo.___

_- Granger, está ebria.___

_- No, estoy bien. ¿Quién dijo que estaba ebria? Si yo no bebo.___

_- Pues dudo que, haya consumido "jugo" esta noche. ¿Qué diantres hace aquí?___

_- Lo vine a buscar. Vine a buscarlo para que bailemos.___

_- ¿Qué está diciendo? Sí, está ebria.___

_- ¡Estoy cuerda! Pregúnteme algo y verá que si.___

_- ¡Está ebria!___

_- Esa es fácil, "No"___

_Snape suspiró hastiado, se la llevaría a Minerva luego de un buen castigo. La tomó del brazo; y quiso sacarla de su despacho; pero ella se rehusó .La miró y trató de "asustarla" Pero no, eso sólo funcionaba con Neville.___

_- Quiero bailar profesor. ¿Baila conmigo?___

_- Ya le dije que no, ¡Sálgase de mi despacho!___

_Hermione tomó su brazo, y trató de atraerlo; pero éste se soltó justo a tiempo. Hermione compuso un rostro de decepción y se miró los pies. Luego alzó la cabeza, y miró la botella sobre la mesa.___

_- Juguemos ¡Fondo Blanco! El que acabe primero gana.___

_- ¿Fondo qué?___

_La observó correr hacia la mesa y tomar la botella dando traspiés. Intentó quitársela, pero ella no se dejó. Entonces la destapó y se sirvió un vaso; derramándose un poco sobre los pies.___

_- Es muy divertido, lo aprendí hoy.___

_- No quiero imaginármelo- espetó, tratando de evitar que se bebiera el vaso; pero ya estaba hecho- Seguro también se lo enseñaron sus "amigos"___

_- Bueno, se bebe "entre amigos"___

_No pudo responder, Hermione apresuraba el segundo vaso. En cuanto estaba a punto de terminárselo; lo miró y luego al profesor. Sonrió lentamente y le mantuvo la vista por un segundo.___

_- Ya sé, ¡Yo empiezo para que pueda seguirme!___

_Tomó el vaso y sirvió más bebida, aunque Snape intentaba quitársela; pero ella recorría medio despacho. Entonces, emitió un suspiro; y comenzó a bebérselo nuevamente. Antes de terminar lo dejó sobre la mesa.___

_- Bien, me toca penitencia.___

_- Se lo bebió, no veo el objeto de la penitencia.___

_- ¡Tendré penitencia si quiero!- dijo bajándose un poco el vestido.___

_- Granger, le advierto que si no para.___

_- ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Cree que está bien que esté semi desnuda en su despacho? ¡Si no juega conmigo, voy a empezar a gritar y todos van a oírme!___

_- Granger.___

_Hermione despegó los labios para comenzar a gritar, así que Snape le detuvo, mirándola; advirtiéndole. Hermione sonrió y tomó una bocanada de aire. Si no jugaba con ella, sería expulsado de Hogwarths por su culpa. Sin decirle algo, tomó la botella y se sirvió un vaso.___

_Se lo bebió frente a sus ojos. Hermione sonrió y pasó a servirse el suyo. Se lo tomó hasta el final, levantando la vista. Si Snape se imaginaba lo que seguía; no le gustaría.___

_- Sigue.___

_No tuvo más remedio que pasar al segundo vaso. Estaba a punto de tomárselo, cuando sintió una mano cerca de su cadera. Sin quererlo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa para apartarse de Hermione.___

_- ¡Penitencia!___

_- Yo no voy a- observó como Hermione volvía a hacer además de grito y aceptó.___

_- Quítese algo. Zapatos y calcetas no valen.___

_Se mantuvo en silencio, pero Hermione demandaba que lo hiciese. Sin saber que hacer, decidió deshacerse de su saco y lo dejó caer a un lado. Sonriente Hermione sirvió una tercera ronda.___

_- Así hace menos calor. ¿No cree? Aunque eso es trampa; no puede quitarse algo que tiene encima de la ropa.___

_- Granger, va a tener muchos problemas. ¡No podrán ganar la copa de las casas por muchos años!___

_- Haga silencio, ya verá lo divertido e interesante que se pondrá.___

_Hermione sonrió, bebiéndose el suyo a la mitad. Por más que Snape aseguraba que había sido apropósito; ella escogió penitencia. Su vestido seguía cayendo suavemente, mostrándole su sujetador tan negro como el mismo. Bueno, al menos la chica era hermosa. ¿Qué rayos? Hermione observó su "mirada" y sonrió.___

_- Sí, yo si sé jugar. ¿No le gusta como lo hago?___

_Le mantuvo la vista. Sí al menos se había quitado la túnica, y no estaba desnudándose aún; pero el juego parecía prometer. Hermione rió moviéndose para que pudiera verla completamente.___

_Snape tomó esa ronda y se mantuvo intacto. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pidiéndole que fuera condescendiente con una chica indefensa. La cuarta ronda se suscitaría en cualquier momento. Y hasta ahora Hermione iba perdiendo.___

_- Esto se está haciendo muy aburrido.___

_Le entregó su vaso y esperó hasta que se lo llevase a los labios. Estaba a punto de terminarlo nuevamente, pero ahora la mano de Hermione estaba más cerca de su entrepierna y; soltó un gemido. Dejó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa.___

_- No se vale pasar profesor. Penitencia.___

_- No vuelva a hacer eso Granger- jadeó, tratando de mantener la compostura.___

_- ¡Quítese algo!___

_Suspiró, cuando la chica lo presionaba. Se abrió el cuello de la camisa, pero la joven chasqueó con la lengua. ___

_- No, completa.___

_- Granger, no fastidie. ¿Ahora me da órdenes?___

_- ¡Sí! ¡Dije, completa! ¡C- O- M- P- L-E- T- A!___

_Nuevamente, sin saber que hacer; comenzó a desatar los botones de la camisa. En cuanto estuvo abierta la deslizó por sus hombros y la dejó caer. Hermione soltó un "OH" al mirar su pecho descubierto. ___

_- Nada mal.___

_- No abuse de su suerte Granger.___

_- Me inculcaron, "el siempre decir la verdad"___

_- Ni se le ocurra perder Granger.___

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, dejando el vaso a la mitad.___

_- Entonces, yo pondré la penitencia. No podrá perder en las rondas que le siguen.___

_- ¿Y si pierdo, cómo me castigará profesor?___

_- Tendrá que volver a vestirse- "Mucho mejor para mi integridad física y mental"___

_Hermione pareció descontenta y miró hacia el profesor. ¡Estaba increíble, sin duda era una lástima que se cubriera tanto! Su pecho era una comunión de cosas magníficas. Todo estaba tan bien distribuido y tan sensual. ¡Aquellas marcas alredor de su pecho! ¡Cicatrices hasta donde se perdía la vista! Y aquella marca tenebrosa sobre su brazo, lo hacía lucir tan masculino y macabro. Sí, marca tenebrosa, macabro. Ya ni sabía lo que decía. Snape le mantuvo la vista, no le agradaba ser visto de esa forma y; se lo hizo notar.___

_La quinta ronda vino. Hermione bebió su vaso completamente; no quería perder y volver a vestirse. Mucho menos quería perder frente a Snape, y éste tampoco tener que quitarse algo. Ambos bebieron completamente.___

_Para la sexta ronda Hermione estaba lo suficientemente "cansada" como para querer algo rápido; así que formuló una idea. Snape tomó su vaso con lentitud, y se lo acercó a los labios; se la bebería y todo terminaría.___

_Pero esa vez, Hermione acarició su miembro con sus dedos y soltó el vaso en un gemido. El vaso cayó estrepitosamente al suelo resquebrajándose en muchos pedazos.___

_- Rompió el vaso, eso es doble castigo. Tendrá que quitarse el cinturón, zapatos y calcetas.___

_Suspiró, creyendo que no era tan malo. Eso hizo, pero observó como Hermione despegaba los labios nuevamente. Ese sin duda sería su golpe maestro.___

_- Y la segunda, es quitarme una pieza que escoja. ___

_Hermione sonrió quitándose el vestido; a lo que Snape pareció disconforme. Se mantuvo en silencio, meditando; ¡Ella estaba haciendo trampa! ¡Eso era lo que planificaba quitarle!___

_- Eso es trampa Granger. No puede hacer eso.___

_- ¡Es mi vestido y me lo quito si quiero!___

_Estaba increíblemente pálido y sudoroso, ¡Iba a desnudar a una estudiante! ¡Si no sucedía algo inteligente, no tendría más remedio! Comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras Hermione sonreía.___

TBC.


	2. ¡Hasta el fondo!

Bien, yo sigo. Mis eternos saludos a una de mis nietas queridas; Marialen Ortega. Sigue siendo para ti este fan fic; y para tu "querido querer" que seguramente; no haría nada de esto contigo (¡Ups!)

Saludos a los lectores, que aprecien este fic. Mucho placer, él hacerlo.

M"S  


* * *

_Hermione seguía sonriendo, ¡Lo tenía donde quería! ¡No tenía, más alternativas! Le mantuvo la vista, con burla mientras él seguía en su posición; renuente. ¡No iba a desnudarla! Siquiera, aunque ¡Tuviera que dar su puesto como profesor!_

_Ella esperaba, y daba signos de querer comenzar a gritar. Estaba perdido, sin duda había sido una mala idea; haberle seguido el juego. Pudo haberse salvado, si al menos ella; hubiese comenzado sola. Pero, ahora estaba a medio vestir, con una estudiante ebria y en las mismas condiciones._

_Y entonces, lo vio. ¡Un rayo de luna había salvado su vida! Comenzó a acercarse por fin, y la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó; mientras cerraba los ojos. Por un momento, no sintió nada y quiso abrirlos pero luego; se sorprendió. Sintió un suave cosquilleo, y luego algo que le caía sobre los hombros con suavidad. Al abrir los ojos, observó al hombre con una sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus labios. ¡Qué tramposo! ¡Le había quitado la coleta!_

_- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Esa prenda no cuenta!- exclamó la chica, que apenas podía nivelarse- ¡Qué tramposo!_

_- He aprendido de usted._

_- Pero, tú, ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!_

_- No me tuteé, además; usted no puede estar semi desnuda y ebria en mi despacho. Y sin embargo; hela aquí._

_Hermione compuso un rostro de enojo, mientras el hombre mantenía sus "facciones" de triunfo. Con un gruñido, volvió a tomar la botella y a servirse otro trago. Se lo bebió de golpe, e hizo lo mismo para Snape._

_Ya la conocía, seguramente justo antes de bebérselo; ella le tocaría algo y le desconcentraría. Lo obligaría a perder, y él no se dejaría. Se giró, y colocó el vaso cerca de sus labios para así; podérselo beber. Iba a hacerlo, pero sintió un apretujón en el trasero y; nuevamente dejó el vaso sin terminar._

_- ¡Penitencia!- exclamó Hermione desde atrás, Snape alzó la cabeza. ¡Tenía que quitarse el pantalón!_

_- Yo no voy a._

_- ¡Siquiera ha escuchado, lo que voy a decirle!- sonrió con picardía- ¡Quítese el pantalón!_

_- Maldición, eso no._

_- Voy a gritar profesor- amenazó Hermione con voz melosa._

_- ¡Mierda! ¡No puede manipularme de esa forma!_

_- ¡Obsérveme!- Musitó, mientras tomaba aire._

_- De acuerdo._

_Con un suspiro de frustración, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Hermione ladeó su cabeza con una suave sonrisa, ¡Qué vista! Piernas tan rígidas y tan bien contorneados músculos que; ¡Pero qué vista! Además, ya sentía que esos calzones negros; ocultaban más de lo que debían._

_- Deje de mirarme como un animal hambriento, y continúe._

_Le observó dirigirse hasta su silla, con un rostro de molestia y sonrió con cierta malicia._

_- Si no se hubiera dado la vuelta, el apretón hubiese sido; en otro "lado". Seguro, no le hubiera molestado._

_Snape empalideció ante aquel comentario y, sonriente Hermione; continuó sirviendo la bebida._

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aquel animal hambriento le ha comido la lengua?_

_- Cállese y sirva Granger._

_Hermione fue la primera en beber, tomándoselo a medias; bastante divertida. Luego de ello, sirvió un nuevo trago y lo pasó a través de la mesa; el cual bailó peligrosamente._

_- Sabe las consecuencias de eso Granger- "¡Mierda! Sé que Granger tiene un plan, es mucho más audaz de lo que creí. ¡Tenía que descubrirlo justo ahora!" "Pero no me tomará como un tonto; "¡No ahora que tiene que vestirse!"- Vístase_

_Hermione sonrió, sin decir nada y comenzó a subirse el vestido. Aliviado, el hombre pudo pensar con claridad. Sí, muy pronto terminaría toda esa locura y podría, quedarse en paz._

_- Le toca._

_Seguro de que, todo se terminaría; tomó el vaso y nuevamente lo levantó para bebérselo. Sin embargo, nuevamente no pudo lograrlo; Hermione se hallaba sobre sus piernas. Le quitó el vaso, y sonrió; susurrándole en el oído._

_- Penitencia profesor. Tiene que, quitarme el vestido de la forma; más sensual que pueda. Si no, tendré que quitarme yo algo._

_- Granger, ¿Ahora qué diablos pretende?_

_- Quítemelo, profesor._

_Frustrado, tuvo que aceptar. Sostuvo a la chica por las caderas, y la reclinó sobre su escritorio._

_- Esto no será de mi agrado._

_- Bueno, al menos uno de los dos lo va a disfrutar._

_Inclinó su cabeza, hasta que sus labios tocaran sus muslos; y comenzó a subir lentamente. Hermione sonrió, reclinándose más aún; como si fuese posible. Su recorrido, se detenía, sobre el primer listón de cinta que lo enlazaba en su pecho. Una vez allí, tiraba de él con sus dientes y luego; besaba con suavidad el espacio abierto. Cada zona de su cuerpo por donde estuviese la cinta, era cepillada por sus labios._

_- Sigue el juego._

_Hermione apenas logró asentir, y temblorosa alcanzó la botella. Tomó el vaso, tratando de sostenerse y; comenzó a servirse el nuevo trago derramándose un poco. Mientras Snape, luego de que lo tuvo abierto a la altura de su vientre, la rozó suavemente con su lengua; muy cercano a su zona erogénea. Hermione soltó un gemido de asombro y, soltó violentamente el vaso._

_- Ya sabe lo que significa. Penitencia Granger._

_La besó, sin miramientos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, como para no pensar con claridad. Una vez, fuera de sus labios; continuó retirando los últimos trozos de cinta. Luego de, abierto su vestido, dejó entonces caer la cinta que mantenía sobre su boca y procedió a inclinarse sobre su hombro. Las delgadas tiras, que lo mantenían sobre el mismo, también; fueron deslizadas por su boca._

_Hermione suspiró, cuando el hombre la alzó; sentándola nuevamente. Se inclinó con violencia sobre su cuello, y comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Hermione ladeó su cabeza, para permitirle el paso mientras; reemplazaba sus caricias por su lengua. Lengua que, descendía con suavidad a través de su cuello y terminaba en la "poca" carne; fuera del sujetador._

_Tomó el sujetador entre sus labios, y lo alzó; dejando al descubierto sus senos. Introdujo uno de ellos en su boca, y succionó su pezón; ocupando dentro de su boca lo más que podía de él. Hermione sonrió, soltando un suave gemido y; acariciándole el cabello. El proceso, se repitió en el segundo; mientras el otro era estimulado por sus dedos. Ella no pudo evitar, apegarse más a él._

_Alzó la vista, y sin dejar de lamerla; deslizó suavemente su mano por su vientre. Haló con parsimonia, su ropa interior y; Hermione volvió a gemir. Repitió, ese proceso unas pocas veces antes de, simplemente; introducir su dedo en ella. Hermione se inclinó con fuerza y sollozó fuertemente ante su violento movimiento._

_Su estimulación, la hacía jadear de deseo; suspirando algo que sonaba como un "más". Le pareció, que el hombre le había escuchado, puesto que imprimió más fuerza; casi pellizcándola. En fuerte gemido, Hermione cayó lentamente sobre la mesa mientras; su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente. Apenas pudiendo respirar._

_Sus manos abandonaron su entrepierna, pero no su cuerpo. Una mano la recorrió enteramente, mientras que la otra; Volvió a alzarla frente a él. La besó, nuevamente; con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera. Hermione, mordió uno de sus labios y lo haló suavemente, dejando de besarlo, para descender por su quijada. Lo empujó y éste, cayó sobre la silla mientras ella; volvía a sentársele encima._

_Colocó a cada lado de su cuello, sus brazos y; se inclinó para lamer su pecho. Snape vino, a reposar una de sus manos sobre su cabello mientras; cerraba sus ojos. Hermione, pudo sentir como su respiración se perdía; al tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Su torso, suavemente se contraía; mientras ella delicadamente iba descendiendo sus besos a través de su anatomía._

_Se separó lo suficiente, como para poderse mover. Posicionó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos; y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del hombre. Sus muslos frotándose contra su entrepierna, lo hacían gemir cada vez más fuerte. Un gruñido, precedió el último movimiento de Hermione quien; también gimió al contacto._

_Sin dejar de mirarlo, se deshizo de lo único en ambos que les entorpecía; la ropa interior._

Una intensa jaqueca golpeó su cabeza, impidiéndole siquiera "hilar una frase". Dificultosamente, se llevó una mano a la misma y trató de sobársela. ¿Qué había hecho? Alzó la mirada, cuando algo se movía sobre ella; húmedo. Para cuando pudo focalizar, estaba en un oscuro rincón del despacho del Profesor Snape. Éste, estaba sobre ella; volviendo a la conciencia al parecer. Notó, con cierta confusión que ambos estaban desnudos, y a un lado; una botella casi vacía junto a pedazos de vídrio.

- Esto, no debió haber pasado. No pudo haber pasado.

Fue lo último que dijo Snape, antes de maldecir fuertemente.

Espero les guste, muchos saludos y besos. Se les aprecia. Saludos queridísima hija.


	3. Enfermería

Hola. Bueno; ya había tomado la decisión de desglosar el fan fic en otro llamado "5 Vicios Snape y Hermione" y dejar este intacto. En un futuro, decidiré qué será este y cuantos capítulos tendrá en su haber. En fin, espero que este les guste; cariños.

M'S

* * *

Sentía, como el cuerpo húmedo del profesor; se movía sobre ella mientras trataba de estabilizarse. No recordaba algo en lo más mínimo, pero dadas las circunstancias; se notaba que habían estado haciendo algo. Algo, que involucrara una botella y relaciones sexuales. Sintió, como su miembro la rozó momentáneamente.

Escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta, y ambos giraron la cabeza. Hermione, colocó una mano sobre el pecho del hombre; diciéndole algo que hasta ese entonces ella no sabía. Con todo lo que su cuerpo le dio, Snape contestó al llamado. Era Dumbledore.

- Severus, ¿Estás allí?

- ¿Qué sucede?- musitó, colocando su mano sobre la boca de Hermione cuando ésta; hizo ademán de querer decir algo.

- Necesito, verte en mi despacho pero como; no te había visto en el desayuno. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, iré en un momento.

No escuchó más y se dedicó a relajar su respiración. Para cuando bajó la vista, recordó que su mano estaba sobre la boca de Hermione; la retiró y le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos observando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Luego, lentamente se apartó de ella.

El sólo movimiento de su cuerpo dolía, como si todo el equipo de Quiddicth le hubiese caído encima. Se aclaró la garganta, ante el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el licor; y trató de pararse. Una vez levantada, lo único que pudo hacer fue vomitar.

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, Snape estaba a medio vestir; sosteniéndose la cabeza. Se limpió los labios con su mano; y trató de hablar. Bien, eso fue imposible. Volvía a vomitar, y Snape tuvo que asistirla.

- Tiene que ir a la enfermería Granger- musitó, cuando la chica al fin; pudo abrir sus ojos. Le había colocado su saco encima, a sabiendas de que ella no podía moverse para vestirse.

- ¡No! ¿Qué demonios he hecho?- dijo, con una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Conviene hablar de ello- siseó, todo lo que su voz le daba- recordar, por qué llegó ebria hasta mi despacho.

- ¿Llegué ebria?- musitó la chica con un mirada de confusión. Cada vez, que se presionaba para recordar; lo único que obtenía era una jaqueca terrible.

Snape le extendió su vestido, y salió hacia su despacho; ya no necesitaba verla más. Le tomó un largo instante, colocarse el vestido. Apenas colocándose la ropa interior, sintió que su cabeza se desprendería de su cuerpo. ¿Cuanto había bebido?

Para cuando salió, manteniéndose cerca de las paredes; el profesor se abotonaba la camisa. No levantó la vista, sino hasta que ella estuvo frente a él. Debía ir a la enfermería, lucía terrible y pálida; no podía regresar a su sala común de esa forma. Hermione colocó una mano en su cabeza, cuando un rayo de sol dio con sus ojos. Sí, ese día iba a ser terrible.

- La llevaré a la enfermería- dijo el hombre, que también enfrentaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza; sin emabrgo su hígado no era tan sensible. Aún así, sentía un enorme vacío, y sabía que en parte; era por haberse acostado con una alumna- Y no refutará.

- Pero, qué.

- Que se enfermó. ¿O quiere que le diga a la enfermera que estaba ebria, que entró a mi despacho; y continuó llenándose de alcohol?

Hermione no le contestó, y observó como el hombre caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió, y señaló el exterior; pidiéndole que saliera. Hermione sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar hacia la misma y; observó a sus alrededores. Era muy temprano para, hallar estudiantes.

Caminaron en silencio, ya habían hablado demasiado en la noche anterior. Hermione no podía recordar demasiado, pero creía que Snape recordaba todo el asunto. Su rostro, no dejaba entrever; un caso contrario. Evitaba mirarla a toda costa, y caminaba más rápido de lo que ella podía permitirse.

Una vez frente a la enfermería, sin miramientos; el hombre llamó con lentitud. Se mantuvieron esperando por un corto instante, la enfermera ya estaba levantada y; atendía un caso de manchas rojas sobre la piel. Al verlos, los examinó y compuso un rostro de confusión. ¿Hermione y Snape juntos, llendo a la enfermería?

- Hermione. ¿Qué sucede querida?

- Granger está enferma- contestó el hombre, dando un paso hacia adelante- Ha vomitado, y tiene una terrible jaqueca.

La enfermera, observó como estaba vestida e hizo sus propias conjeturas. Bien, había en la noche anterior, un baile. Si Hermione, no se había cambiado; significaba que había hecho algo que no le convenía.

- ¿Bebiste?- le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Snape hizo un gesto extraño con el rostro, como si afirmara pero; negara al mismo tiempo. Hermione alzó lentamente la vista, aunque eso se sentía terrible; y negó con lentitud. La enfermera, pareció aliviada; aunque no del todo.

- ¿Y por qué está aquí profesor? ¿También se siente mal?

- La traje. Estaba en el baño de las chicas en el segundo piso, allí pasó la noche. Ronda rutinaria- dijo, sin dar muchos detalles. Hermione le observó con el rostro ceñudo.

- Entiendo, entonces; Hermione espera aquí por favor.

- ¿Baño de chicas?

- ¿Qué prefería que contase? ¿Que estaba desnuda en mi despacho; sobre mi mesa?

- Usted también lo estaba- musitó ella, con enojo; por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Ha hablado de castigo? Sí, me parece bien; la castigaré por unas semanas ¿Cuantos tragos se bebió? ¿Diez?

- ¿Qué?

- Y le restaré a su casa, cincuenta puntos menos. Pobres, entre usted y Potter; quedarán debiendo puntos.

Hermione iba a contestarle, pero la enfermera regresaba pidiéndole a Hermione que entrase en la enfermería. Snape se mantuvo allí, por unos segundos; y luego hizo ademán de irse. Antes de que se alejase, Hermione dijo un último comentario. Por lo bajo.

- ¿No tuve relaciones con usted, verdad señor?

No obtuvo respuesta, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta perderse por el pasillo. Hermione se mantuvo observando la vía que había tomado, hasta que una mano de Poppy se posó sobre su hombro.

Se giró para observarla, y notó que ella; le pedía que se recostara en la camilla. Estaba terriblemente mal, no podía comer y todo lo vomitaba; la jaqueca que no cedía. Todo le decía, que había bebido. Ya sabía de esos síntomas, muchos adolescentes; venían a ella con ese problema. Además, ya ella olía a alcohol; nada fácil de ocultar.

- Hermione, bebiste.

- Sólo un poco- aseguró, sonrojada- pero no me ha sentado bien, yo no sé beber.

- Por fortuna- musitó la enfermera- Bueno, ya se te pasará. Lo mejor, es comer cosas suaves y reposar; cerraré la cortina para que el sol no de con tu cara.

La enfermera se levantó, con parsimonia y; tiró de las cortinas. Le molestaban, los adolescentes libidinosos y sin precausiones; pero Hermione era una excepción. Era tan correcta y cuidadosa consigo misma que; no habían mayores agravios.

Se sentó de nuevo, para hacerle un examen. No había muchas cosas fuera de orden, excepto su palidez, el olor a bebida y a vómito; algo que se solucionaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención; algo que reposaba en uno de sus muslos.

- Hermione, ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué?- contestó ella, inclinándose hasta sentarse para mirarse su muslo descubierto.

- Luce como.

_"Semen"_

La mirada de la enfermera sobre su rostro, no pudo sentirse en otra palabra que no fuese "terrible". Dió una gran cantidad de explicaciones sobre lo sucedido; pero ni ella misma se podía creer semejante cosa. ¡No había tenido sexo! ¡En su vida, ella era virgen!

Subió a la su sala común, llorosa y aún mareada. Se arrojó sobre su cama, y por más que quiso recordarlo; simplemente no pudo. ¿Se habría acostado con su profesor? ¿Había llegado tan lejos? Estaban desnudos, pero quizás; eso no implicase el sexo. No lo sabría, no hasta que se lo preguntase directamente. ¡Cómo deseaba no tener que hacerlo jamás!

Tenía que verle, tenía que conversarlo con él al final de cuentas. Se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo; acariciándola completamente. Podía hasta escucharlo, como si estuviera allí. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A qué se debió todo eso? Ah sí, a un insano juego; a una idiotez que había cometido. ¿Por qué confiaba en los gemelos?

Arrojó el vestido a un lado, no quería volver a verlo. Se vistió, con todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, y se encaminó hacia el despacho del profesor con cierto desespero. Él tenía que confirmarle que no habían tenido contacto alguno; más que unas caricias.

Al llegar, agradeció que estuviese oscuro puesto que; aún sus ojos le ardían. Llamó con mucha lentitud, y esperó. Snape pidió que pasara, y eso hizo ella; sin dejar de temblar de nerviosismo. El hombre no alzó la cabeza, parecía que seguía doliéndole. Lo hizo, tiempo después.

- Granger. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le ha dicho la enfermera?

- Que necesito descansar.

El hombre asintió sin decirle mayor cosa, y posó sus ojos sobre los suyos. Daba la impresión, de que había estado llorando y seguramente; quería ocultarle algo. En realidad, desde lo que habían hecho; tenía una fuerte paranoia.

- ¿Qué le pasa Granger?

- ¿Qué cosa señor?

- ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Qué le han dicho?

Hermione se mordió el labio con violencia. Suponía, que merecía saber toda la historia; que merecía conocer los pormenores. Ambos merecían saber qué había sucedido en ese instante. Levantó la vista y la posó sobre las oscuras orbes del hombre; que la escudriñaban levemente.

- Señor, ¿Acaso tuvimos relaciones? Quiero decir.

- Sé lo que quiere decir- dijo, inmutable, dando de la apriencia de que dentro de él no vivía algo ¿Por qué pregunta?

- La enfermera. Ella dijo que, había semen en mi muslo.

No le contestó, en cambio se levantó de la silla y se detuvo frente a la chica sacando su varita. Hermione le mantuvo la vista, y por un momento creyó que le haría daño por haber dicho semejante cosa; pero en cambio suspiró y volvió a hablar.

- Puedo borrarlo de su memoria si lo desea.

- No lo deseo- dijo, sin saber de donde- En verdad, no lo deseo.

- Pero, acaba de decirme.

- Ya sé lo que he dicho, pero no hay nada que borrar; puesto que no recuerdo.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo observándola. Luego de un minuto en silencio, recordó que ella tenía un castigo. Que debía estar castigada por lo que había hecho; por haber llegado ebria y haberle seducido.

- Mañana a las ocho aquí en mi despacho Granger- Musitó.

* * *

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, empujándo a su mente, para que le brindase los detalles. Eso no había funcionado, y había decidido olvidarlo, recostarse y buscar temprano a los gemelos para así; darles unos buenos puñetazos. Se dio la vuelta y, se mantuvo pensativa justo antes de que; su cuerpo le pidiese descanso. Había sido un día largo.

Sus sueños básicos, iban de un lado a otro en su mente; sin embargo su culpa no la dejaba descansar con propiedad. Se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo calor. Pateó con fuerza las sábanas, y su delgado camisón era lo único que le cubría.

A mitad de sus sueños, otros le invadieron que no le pertenecían. Estaba en el despacho de Snape y sonreía levemente mientras este; la recostaba suavemente sobre su escritorio. Ella le daba la espalda, y su cabello caía a un lado de ella. El hombre, sostuvo sus caderas y lentamente entró en ella; soltando un gemido fuerte. La chica, se levantó y aún sonriendo colocó su mano sobre sus labios; para indicarle que debía hacerlo en silencio.

_"Estás tan cálida"_

Hermione abrió los ojos con violencia, aquella imagen golpeaba su cabeza y no se detenía. En el sueño, las manos de su profesor subían de sus caderas; y se detenían en sus senos. Hacía pequeños círculos en ellos, mientras embestía contra sus caderas.

_"Lo quiero más fuerte" "Quiero sentirte en mi"_

Un gemido de sorpresa se escuchó de ella, cuando el hombre la penetró con fuerza; haciéndola rebotar contra su cuerpo. Uno de sus dedos, se introdujo en su entrepierna, acariciando su ya excitado clítoris con fuerza. Era tan delicada, apenas tenía unos pocos rizos; su cuerpo era tan dulce y delicioso.

Un último movimiento, y ella vino a reposar en la mesa; ruidosamente. El hombre, no paró de estimular su entrepierna; y la giró para observarla. con violencia, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo desnudo; y comenzó a lamerla nuevamente. Su lengua se introdujo en ella, haciéndola gemir su nombre. Las olas orgásmicas la batían con fuerza, y ella podía ver que eso le excitaba.

Antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, sintió que el hombre se detuvo; e iba a protestar. Sin embargo, sintió luego, como su miembro entraba nuevamente en ella y luego volvía a salir. Repitió ese proceso por unos cuantos segundos, y Hermione gritó de placer.

_"Ya no puedo, tan sólo hazlo"_

No le contestó, y tan sólo se introdujo en ella; llenándola por completo. Le costó acostumbrarse, teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de su miembro. Severus, sostuvo sus manos contra el mesón; para mantenerla allí y poder ir más lejos. La boca de Hermione, conformó una especie de arco al sentir todo su miembro entrando en ella. Snape soltó un gruñido, y comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Una vez empezado, ya no se controlaría.

_"Sí" _Gimió, llevándose dos de los dedos del hombre a sus labios _"Así quiero jugar"_

Otro gemido provino del hombre, cuando sintió; como se achicaban los pliegues de Hermione sobre él. Era sofocante, asfixiante de una manera tan excitante. Su miembro palpitaba fuertemente, mientras Hermione vivía sus orgasmos. Las piernas de Hermione, amenazaban con soltarle así que; las alzó y las apoyó alrededor de sus caderas. Ella, sin poderse sostener más; se dejó caer sobre el frío y duro mesón. Pero eso le gustaba, lo hacía más difícil.

_"¡Por Merlín Granger!" _Exclamó, cuando uno de sus orgasmos lo tocó. Despegó los labios para respirar, y Hermione se levantó para besarlo. Muy pronto alcanzó el clímax; Y aún besándole; se dejó caer sobre la mesa junto a él.

Despertó tiempo despues, dándose cuenta de que ¡Se había acostado con el profesor! Para cuando pudo focalizar su vista, una de sus manos estaba debajo de su camisón, mientras que la otra estaba en su ropa interior. ¿Qué diantres hacía? ¿Por qué estaba tan excitada?

TBC.

Bueno, por acá me quedo. Saludos y cariños.


	4. Castigo

Bueno, acá les dejo más; espero les guste. Besos. Respondo reviews. Y les dejo una imágen para que la vea quien quiera (Contenido M)

**http : / / img 268 . imageshack . us / img 268 / 1406 / 0000a3w9 . jpg**

**Clio Pooh: ¡Mami! Perdón que no te contara sobre lo que planificase hacer; pero es que se me pasó. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando y de que me sigas; le mando las bendiciones y se me cuida. Saludos.**

**Wixi: Sí, se transformó en un long fic**

**Lunnaris Elentari: Espero que te siga gustando el fan fic, nos veremos en alguna ocasión; besos.**

**Laura Granger: Gracias por pasar; lamento no haber respondido estos reviews; se cuida y saludos.**

**Mafer Potter: Pues, aquí sigo este fan fic. Saludos y besos, se le aprecia.**

**Ayra16: ya sigo, unos besos y saludos. Se le aprecia.**

**Adrel: Ya, hay actualización; besitos y saludos.**

**Jansev: Bueno, aquí te dejo más; espero que te guste. Besos.**

**Snaluck: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí tienes más de este fan fic; espero te guste. Besos y cariños.**

**Nessa: Bueno, espero que este también te guste. Nos estaremos leyendo, besos.**

**SeverusSnape Ar: Pues, eso lo veremos; unos besitos y saludos.**

**M'S **

* * *

La mirada de Ginny, confundida; iba de un lado al otro. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía entender semejante cosa. En cuanto lo había escuchado de su mejor amiga; ¡Creyó que su corazón se detendría instantáneamente! Hermione había pasado, largo tiempo en la sala común; contándole a Ginny lo que le había sucedido. No había podido aguantarlo más, ella tenía que saberlo.

- ¿Que tú qué Hermione? ¡Rayos! ¿Que tú qué?- exclamó, y unos chicos de primero se levantaron de sus sillones un tanto nerviosos- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que terminaste ebria y semi desnuda en el despacho de?

Hermione movió su mano violentamente, y le tapó la boca para evitar que continuase. Ginny había comenzado a gritar, y la sala común era lo suficientemente concurrida como para que medio planeta supiese aquello.

- ¿Y qué diantres le dijiste a Promfey?

- Ella no dejó de mirarme con extrañeza. Aunque le dije ¡Que eso no era, pues eso!

- Y ¿qué pasó luego? ¿Luego de que te despertaste?

- Fui a mi calendario, y noté que ¡he estado ovulando!- musitó ella por lo bajo- ¡El profesor puede embarazarme!

Ginny alzó la vista con sorpresa, y se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar gemir de nerviosismo. Hermione miró a su alrededor, y luego volvió a enfocar la vista hacia la joven leona que seguía, impactada.

- Pero, pero Hermione; ¿Fue él quién; te pidió que te acostaras con él?

- Eh, bueno en realidad. En realidad.

- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos dilo! ¡Es importante!

- Llegué ebria a su despacho. A horcajadas me introduje en el despacho y.

- ¡Tú! ¿Tú llegaste ebria y?

- Espera, ¡déjame terminar!- Sí, su amiga era como Ron. Era tan difícil de contener. ¿Qué acaso todos los Weasly eran así?

_Estaba ebria, y apenas podía pensar. En mi mente, no dejaba de rondar lo que había sucedido en la noche y de pronto; algo me motivo a verlo. Ya sabía que él no iba a los bailes, así que supuse que podría divertirme con él. Bajé las escaleras con pasos torpes ¡Casi dejo mi zapatilla en una de ellas! Me arremangué el vestido para evitar caerme. Realmente no veía nada, todo estaba borroso y no dejaba de sonreír como una tonta. Para cuando estuve abajo, llamé con fuerza; preguntándome el por qué me había dejado esperando. No había subido a bailar conmigo, y eso me tenía tan irritada que; bien pude tumbarle la maldita puerta._

_Para cuando entré, ¡Dios! estaba tan sexy. Sentado allí, con los ojos fijos sobre mí; sobre mi cuerpo. Bueno, en realidad yo quería pensar eso. Suspiré y le reclamé el hecho de que no estuviese arriba; de que no fuese mi pareja. ¡Hasta Neville tenía una! Él me miró y trató de echarme, pero yo vi la botella sobre su mesa y quise beber con él; quise tener algo que conversar con él. Entonces todo cambió. Comencé a beber, y le obligué a beber conmigo; acusándole de que gritaría y les diría a todos que él intentaría violarme. Mi plan maestro, era desvestirme; para que él no pudiera correrme, Sonreí, cuando él aceptó mi propuesta y entonces el juego comenzó._

_Lo hacía perder de miles de formas, pero mi favorita era tocar sus caderas. Poco a poco lo fui desvistiendo, al igual que hice conmigo. Al final, él se creyó vencedor; y me hizo colocarme el vestido nuevamente. Pero otra vez, a horcajadas me le subí en las piernas y; le hice perder. Tuvo que._

- ¿Te subiste dónde?- exclamó Ginny con sorpresa, Hermione hizo un gesto para que le dejase terminar.

_Atrapé su vaso con mis manos aunque él no quería, y lo puse en la mesa. Susurré en su oído que tenía una penitencia, y juro que sentí que algo en su calzoncillo; me rozaba. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y quiso quejarse; pero yo le obligué nuevamente. Mi penitencia era, que me quitara el vestido de la forma más sensual que pudiese. Y en realidad, nunca pensé que ese hombre supiera el significado de la palabra "sensual"; sin ánimos de nada eso fue increíble._

_Sus manos, eran lo suficientemente suaves como para confundirse con seda; aún con sus heridas por las pociones. Había cicatrices circundando todo su pecho, pero eso era tan agradable. Sus músculos, todos estaban bien definidos; tan atlético._

- ¡Para ya Hermione!- exclamó su amiga, consternada- ¡Estás diciendo que le obligaste a quitarte el vestido!

- Sí, estaba muy ebria; pero juro que luego él se descontroló. Me besó, me lamió entera; como si fuese un delicioso plato y luego; tuvimos sexo. Desperté en la mitad de la noche; mi cabeza daba vueltas y algo sobre mí me oprimía. Estaba dormido, aún con su, bueno tú sabes; en mí. Creo que el licor, terminó por vencernos y no supimos de nosotros sino hasta el día siguiente.

- ¡Mataré a los gemelos! ¡Y te mataré a ti por hacerles caso! Ya sabía yo, que cuando fingían "estudiar" sólo estaban bebiendo y creando pociones extrañas.

Hermione miró a su amiga con cierta confusión. Ginny luego de un rato, suspiró y giró el rostro hacia su compañera.

- Ahora que Promfey lo sabe, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé, hoy tengo que ver al profesor; tengo castigo.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Sí, hoy a las ocho.


	5. Sobrios

Hola, este es el nuevo capítulo; y espero que les guste. Saludos y besos; disculpen la demora.

M'S

* * *

Los pasos de Hermione resonaban en el frío suelo de la mazmorra. Se detuvo con lentitud y nerviosismo frente a la puerta. Llamó y esperó mientras.

No tardaron mucho en abrirle la puerta, y dejarla pasar. Snape la esperaba en un despacho a medio iluminar; que le recordó lo vivido anteriormente y le hizo temblar.

No divisó la tarea que le pediría que hiciera; y por un momento quiso preguntar. Snape sin embargo, ya sabía qué estaba pensando y se le adelantó.

- Necesitamos hablar Granger.

¿No sería una de esas incómodas charlas post relación? Asintió con suavidad, mientras cerraba la puerta. Snape le pidió que se sentase y luego de ello; hizo lo mismo.

- Supongo, que merezco saber las razones por las cuales; llegó ebria a mi despacho- musitó, su voz venenosa no la desestimaba posible.

_"¡Demonios! Cómo si fuera fácil no abstraerse de los recuerdos ya. ¡No digas gemelos Weasly! ¡No lo digas!"_

- Bebí de más.

- ¿De verdad Granger? Fíjese, que no lo había figurado así.  
_  
"Sí, bebí de más y continué bebiendo en su despacho" "Que hace calor aquí"_

- También, debo intuir que eso le dio pie; para obligarme a acostarme con usted. ¿Desesperada?

_"Yo no lo obligué, bien pudo enviarme a detención. Pero prefirió su puesto, ¿Y ahora qué sigue?"_

- ¿Se da cuenta de que, Promfey puede pensar y divulgar la información? ¡Qué irresponsable es!

- ¿Irresponsable? Yo ¡Podría pensar que le gustó, puesto que igual se acostó conmigo! ¿Por qué no me acusó?

El hombre, se mostró en sus trece; lívido. Hermione por un momento se encogió en su puesto y esperó por el reclamo; pero este no vino.

- ¿Cree que esa hubiese sido la mejor solución?

- Acostarse conmigo no era la mejor, parece. Ambos estábamos ebrios y sin idea de lo que hacíamos. Esa es la razón.

- Usted me convenció de beber.

- Y usted me siguió el juego.

Incómodo, Snape se acomodó en su silla. Hermione, sin saber el motivo; tenía un intenso calor. ¿Acaso se trataba de sus recuerdos? Se llevó una mano al cabello, e intentó retirárselo de la cara.

Por su parte, Snape sentía que era demasiado. No justificaba el hecho, pero ciertamente hubiera preferido quedarse que perder su puesto. Bien, estaba justificándose.

Se levantó, cuando la tensión se hizo lo suficientemente insoportable y se detuvo a su lado. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber la causa por la cual Hermione se había acostado con él. Y por gustarle, sabía que no era.

- Granger- musitó, muy cerca de ella y eso le hizo temblar; su voz como aire fresco chocando con su cálida piel- Le doy una última oportunidad para decirme los hechos.

_"Controla tu cuerpo Hermione" "No es momento para sentir calor" _

- ¡Pero profesor!- se levantó violentamente, casi pudiendo golpear su rostro- ¡Juro que no hice nada malo! ¡Simplemente bebí en la fiesta y me descontrolé!

- ¿Para bajar a verme?

- No sabía en donde estaba, y para cuando parpadeé; estaba frente a su puerta.

La tensión, podía cortarse fácilmente. Hermione seguía respirando entrecortadamente; sintiendo la tensión de algo que desconocía. Recordaba, como había soñado con la "escena" de ambos y le había parecido tan placentero. ¡Un momento! ¡Qué pasaba con ella!

- ¿Granger?- preguntó, cuando ella le mantenía la vista. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que casi podía sentirlo.

Impulsivamente, retrocedió dando traspiés; la chica lo estaba besando una vez más. Agradeció tener la suficiente fuerza para quitársela de encima.

- ¡Está ebria nuevamente!- le gritó, alejándola de sí.

Pronto, sintió una mano en su pantalón; tocando su entrepierna. Jadeó suavemente, y tomó la muñeca de Hermione para detenerla. Ella le observaba, ¿¡Qué diantres le pasaba!?

- No tuviste el valor para detenerme, por que no querías; me deseabas. Ahora lo entiendo. Y no, no estoy ebria.

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Y deje de tutearme! ¡Aún soy su!

Pero no culminó la oración, los labios de Hermione se oprimían en los suyos; mientras ella halaba las solapas de su camisa para mantenerlo junto a ella. El hombre tosió, cuando el beso duró más de lo normal. La observó con los ojos en blanco; apenas pudiendo respirar.

- ¡Granger pare o juro que seré capaz de expulsarla!

- No puedes, Minerva Mcgonagall es la jefa de mi casa; y en ella reside la potestad de expulsar. ¿Además, ella te creería a ti o a mí?

- Eso es chantaje, ¡Chantaje!

- ¿Me criticas el hecho de que me acosté contigo, pero fuiste incapaz de acusarme? Admítelo, me deseabas.

Bien, sin ropa alguna; la chica prometía pero ¡Eso no justificaba los motivos! ¿Por qué diantres no hizo lo que su conciencia le dictaba? Aunque justo ahora le dictase que simplemente tomara acciones.

- ¡Granger deténgase de una buena vez!- musitó, cuando las manos que reposaban en el cuello de su camisa; habían comenzado a moverse sin control por su anatomía.

- ¿Por qué?

Bien, ella había enloquecido. En ese instante, estaba bastante excitada como para olvidar lo sucedido. Su cabeza, tan sólo le pedía que le hiciese vivir una noche como la pasada.

A horcajadas fue retrocediendo hasta toparse con las habitaciones privadas del hombre. Él aferró sus manos a la cama, para evitar caerse en ella; pero Hermione tenía su varita; ¡Se la había quitado cuando tuvo sus manos en sus pantalones!

- Granger, ¡Deténgase!- musitó cuando ella le apuntaba.

- Déjeme ver como es que esto funciona- dijo, mirando la varita de la cual; salió un pequeño rayo y voló uno de los botones de su saco- ¡Ah claro!

Fue lo suficientemente raudo, como para caerse en la cama. Como un gato, Hermione fue escalando posiciones hasta estar encima del hombre. No podía quitársela, y quiso hacer uso de la fuerza. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Una vez que me lo pida, no me va a quitar así como así.

Lo besó, y sus manos se fueron directamente hasta su saco; para desabrochárselo. Un último ruego provino de sus labios, pero fue acallado por otro beso de la chica. Un beso apasionado.

Sus besos descendieron por su cuello, sus dientes mordían suavemente sus orejas a lo cual; él no pudo evitar jadear ligeramente. Aún así, pudo empujarla; y se sentó en la cama.

- Granger, le pido ahora que se detenga; o juro que.

La chica se inclinó en la cama, y delicadamente; comenzó a besar su nuca. Los cabellos que allí residían, eran cepillados por sus labios.

- ¿Me jura que?

No le respondió, simplemente se giró y la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella sonrió, cuando él le mantenía la vista.

- Me descontrolaré.

- ¿Ya no lo estaba?- musitó ella, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuello para que él le quitara su camisa- Sabe, no terminamos nuestro juego. Usted dijo, que me tocaba penitencia.

Hermione siguió sonriendo, cuando los labios del hombre recorrieron su cuello con mucha suavidad. La separó de él, y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa. Hermione alzó sus manos para que pudiera quitársela. Una vez fuera, se dedicó a lamerla sobre el sujetador; a acariciar su vientre con sus manos.

- ¿No me deseaba profesor?

- Cállese y obedézcame.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse; cuando sus manos se cernieron en su sujetador y comenzaron a desatarlo. Una vez, teniendo sus senos expuestos; tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a lamerlo. Hermione aferró una de sus manos a las sábanas, mientras la otra se apretaba fuertemente contra su hombro.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó ella, cuando su pezón fue rozado por la lengua.

- No me tuteé, o me detendré.

- Sí "profesor"

Sus labios abandonaron sus senos, pero ahora descendían por su suave piel. Seguía tan deliciosa como aquella noche. Siguió descendiendo hasta que llegó al borde de la falda. Alzó la cabeza, y la observó; jadeando.

- ¿Necesita más?

- Sí, necesito más.

- Bien señorita Granger, eso le costará un poco.

Levantó su falda, y rozó su entrepierna con uno de sus dedos. Hermione gimió llena de deseo; y arqueó su espalda. Aquel roce fue precedido por un segundo dedo; que la tocaba por encima de su ropa interior.

- ¿Suficiente?

- ¡No!- exclamó ella en un gemido.

Entonces, separó de ella; su ropa interior y la dejó caer. Uno de sus dedos; se introdujo en su entre pierna con parsimonia. Suavemente la estimulaba, para luego aumentar la intensidad; algo casi doloroso. Hermione vino ruidosamente, mientras él la lamía.

Se levantó, con violencia y le obligó a quitarse la camisa; lo que él hizo sin quejas. Sentía bajo de ella, algo que rozaba con sus piernas. Comenzó a esparcir besos por toda su piel, luego de un intercambio de besos.

Sus lenguas luchaban por dominar al otro, mientras las manos no se daban a basto. Las de Hermione, terminaron en su cadera y entre risas; comenzó a sacarle el cinturón.

- Déjame quitártelo- musitó, cuando él se inclinaba para besar su cuello.

- Granger.

- Lo siento. Déjeme quitárselo- corrigió ella.

El cinturón cayó al suelo, junto con su pantalón y su ropa interior; demostrando una prominente erección. Erección que él no tardó en guiar dentro de ella.

Su rostro compuso una mueca dolorosa; sus caderas no estaban acostumbradas a alguien mayor que ella. Snape colocó las manos de Hermione sobre su cabeza junto a las suyas; como si la aprisionase.

- Tiene precio extra Granger, haré lo que yo quiera ahora.

- Sí señor.

Comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como las piernas de Hermione se enrollaban en su cadera. Hermione gemía fuertemente, y trataba de moverse; pero las manos de Snape no se lo permitían. Era algo desesperante, necesitaba besarlo; pero no podía. Pareció que él lo sabía, puesto que se inclinó para tocar sus labios. Sólo eso.

- No Granger, no te moverás- Dijo, cuando sus labios estaban en uno de sus senos.

- Señor, ¡Por favor!- gimoteó ella.

- ¿No te gusta que jueguen contigo ahora?

Aumentó la intensidad, soltando un gemido gutural; sintiendo que pronto sucumbiría en la "carne" de Hermione. En una última instancia la liberó, cuando el orgasmo parecía ser el más fuerte. Ella quiso besarlo, pero en el clímax y exhausta; tuvo que dejarse caer. Él sonrió antes de reposar a su lado; aún dentro de ella.

- Creo que Severus merece saber que, pudieron haber violado a Granger- indicaba la enfermera- ¿Severus?

_TBC._

_Espero que les guste, saludos y besos. Cuídense_


	6. Mentiras

Bien, mega enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Dos capítulos les dejaré para redimirme. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

La enfermera, caminó hasta estar frente a su puerta; y comenzó a llamar con cierta preocupación. Si habían violado a Hermione, ella debía de estar enfrentando un dilema terrible; y por eso quería mentirle. Tenía tanto miedo.

Snape apenas se figuró de que llamaban, estaba muy ocupado en evitar que la chica le besase por más que quisiera y eso le frustraba en demasía. Seguía acariciándole uno de sus senos, mientras sus dedos habían comenzado a bajar nuevamente por su vientre. Para cuando el llamado se hizo insistente; ubicó sus pantalones y apenas se abotonó la camisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lamento si te desperté Severus, pero creo que hay algo que tienes que saber. Algo sobre Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué no se lo comunicas a la jefa de su casa?

- ¡Oh sí, lo haré luego de esto!- miró a su alrededor- Creo que, creo que han violado a Hermione.

Aquellas palabras, lo desubicaron de tal forma; que simplemente despertó de sus ensoñaciones y le mantuvo la vista a la mujer frente a él. Bien, estaba tocando terrenos peligrosos.

- ¿Có? ¿Cómo dices?

- Sí, encontré semen en uno de sus muslos. Desconosco a la persona, pero; no descansaré hasta averiguarlo. Iré a ver a Minerva, buenas noches.

- ¿Minerva? No deberías alarmarla tan pronto- contestó. Era mejor mantener ese pequeño "secreto"- Ya sé lo alarmista que es, y me hará n cantidad de preguntas. Yo resolveré ese inconveniente, veré a Granger mañana.

- Está bien, como gustes.

Cerró la puerta, y se giró a observar a Hermione quien tenía medio cuerpo fuera de su cama; y le observaba con una sonrisa suave. Bien, allí estaba su primera advertencia. Dejar de jugar o se metería en problemas.

Regresó a la cama y se sentó, Hermione se inclinó hasta sentarse y reposó su cabeza en sus hombros. Él siquiera se movió.

- ¿Quién era Severus?

- Promfey.

- ¿Y que quería?

- Decirme, que "alguien" te había violado Hermione. Se supone que mañana debes decirme quien, o ella hablará con Mcgonagall.

Hermione se acomodó hasta sentarse, y por un momento sus ojos; se perdieron por su anatomía. Ella meditó.

- Pero si te digo un nombre, lo expulsarán.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer estas estupideces.

La joven se inclinó, hasta que sus labios rozaron los del hombre. Lo besó por unos instantes antes de; separarse de él.

- No creo que lo parezca, no creo que para ti sean estupideces. No te preocupes, yo sabré como resolver este problema.

Se dejó caer, en la cama; llevándoselo consigo. El silencio, sólo era desgarrado por su voz entrecortada; gimiendo una vez más. Estaba descansando bajo sus brazos; sonriente. Parecía que él no quería dejarla ir, y ya se había quedado dormido. Bueno, no estaría mal quedarse por una noche. Al menos no estaba ebria.

Al despertarse, Hermione había besado al profesor unas pocas veces antes de irse. Ya tenía un plan en mente, y para eso necesitaba a Ginny. Corrió por todo Hogwarts para encontrarla. Al verla, Ginny se sorprendió. No la había visto en todo el día.

- Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?

- Necesito, que me digas donde está Ron.

- Ron, ha de estar con Harry en las prácticas de Quidditch. ¿Dónde estabas Hermione? ¿Por qué luces así?

Estaba casi "peinada" con la camisa por fuera, arrastrando su bolso y con su falda un tanto arrugada. Ella se encogió de hombros, y simplemente se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Al verla, Promfey la detuvo.

- Hermione.

- Sí lo sé, pero juro que nadie me violó- ella se mordió el labio- lo que sucede es que, me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo.

- Debes decirlo, ¡Puede.. ser grave!

- Es que Ronald Weasley y yo, en realidad ya nos iniciamos sexualmente- dijo ella, con un rubor en las mejillas- El baile fue nuestra primera noche.

- ¡Querida, esas cosas son serias!

- Lo sé, y lo lamento.

- ¿Al menos tomarán precauciones?

- Sí, las tomaremos.

La enfermera le dejó ir, luego de una larguísima charla sobre el cuidado en las relaciones. Hermione sólo esperaba que Ron no se enterase de que había sido su conejillo de indias. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia su sala común, para dejar sus cosas. Necesitaba un buen baño y el baño de los prefectos era ideal.

Lo primero que hizo, fue comenzar a desvestirse. Dejó caer la ropa a un lado y se metió en el agua en cuanto esta estuviera en la temperatura ideal. Los aromas que despedían las sales, eran bastante suaves y agradables. Comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, cuando escuchó unos pasos que resonaban en los fríos muros. Alguien se inclinaba para verla.

- ¿Baños prohibidos?- le dijeron, con una sonrisa. Para cuando Hermione intentaba cubrirse con la espuma- No hagas eso, ya sé lo que hay abajo.

- Bueno, no iba a clases con este aspecto. Necesito presencia.

- ¿Y Promfey?

- Convencida de que todo está bien.

- ¿Ah sí?- sonreía Snape, mirándola. Resistiendo sus impulsos de tomarla otra vez.

- Sí. Puedes estar tranquilo.

- Granger.

- Perdón. Puede estar tranquilo, profesor.

TBC


	7. Juegos

Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Severus sonreía, cuando estaba en la habitación de Hermione. Ella estaba mirándole detenidamente, mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos con mucha suavidad.

- No llevas algo puesto debajo ¿No es así?- decía cuando, podía casi sentir su piel a través de una delgada pijama.

- Es verano, profesor Snape. Hace demasiado calor para dormir con "algo abajo".

- ¿Y si a tus amigos se les ocurriese entrar?

- Ellos saben que no deben entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas. Usted es el culpable, por no acatar esa norma.

- ¿Me va a decir por qupé estaba ebria en mi despacho?

- ¿Usted me va a decir que me ama?

- Yo no le voy a decir que la amo Granger.

- Entonces, yo no le digo nada. ¿Me disculpa? Tengo que estudiar, tengo tarea que hacer- decía ella quitándose sus manos de su cadera.

Harry y Ron comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino, cuando los gemelos les cerraron el paso. Con una mirada pícara, ambos les observaron.

- ¿Buscan algo dentro del dormitorio chicos?- preguntaron los gemelos. Ron les observó con tedio.

- A Hermione.

- Hace rato, nos pareció que Hermione no estaba sola. Nos pareció escuchar una voz diferente dentro de la habitación. Quizás, Granger está ocupada en algo más que leer.

- Cállate Fred y apártate- demandó Ron, tratando de seguir.

- Bueno, entonces me iré si así lo quiere señorita Granger. Pero no olvide nuestro castigo.

- No lo olvidaré.

La puerta sonaba, alguien deseaba entrar. Hermione se giró con sorpresa. Ron gritaba que entraría, así que Snape se mantuvo en silencio mientras Hermione recorría la habitación para cubrirse. Por fortuna, Ginny subía las escaleras. Luego de sermonear a Ron con "Es una habitación de chicas, imbécil" ella comenzaba a girar el pomo de la puerta.

- Váyase- le susurró ella a Snape- ¡Váyase!

Snape en poco tiempo había desaparecido por la chimenea. Hermione suspiró, cuando las cenizas se acumulaban en la chimenea. Ginny le observó con curiosidad, cuando su rostro daba la impresión de haber visto a un mortífago.

- ¿Por qué sigues sin alistarte? ¿Y qué haces frente a la chimenea?

- Nada, estaba estudiando.

Ginny giró la cabeza hacia la cama y denotando un saco que daba la impresión, que era de hombre. Un hombre, que ella reconocía en cualquier lugar. Era del profesor Snape.

- ¿No es esto, de Snape?

- Eh...Sí- dijo ella con un rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- Lo encontré... ¡En realidad lo dejó y yo lo guardé. Se lo iba a dar hoy!

- Pues búscalo y dáselo- comentó su amiga- ¡Y vístete!

Hermione asintió y comenzó a vestirse. Al terminar, salió y buscó a los gemelos. Los chicos bajaron las escaleras y observaron la prenda; que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

- Es del profesor Snape. Ya gané la apuesta. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues bien- dijo George- dada la autenticidad del artículo en cuestión...

- ¡Un artículo de nuestra tienda, cualquiera que desees!- le complementó Fred.

- ¿Cualquiera?- preguntó ella con incredulidad. Los gemelos asintieron.

Ya tendría tiempo de decidir, qué querría de ellos. Por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenía, que devolver ese saco.

Caminó hacia el despacho del hombre y llamó con suavidad. Snape, pidió que pasaran y ella lo hizo con mucha calma. Sin inmutarse, él la observó desde el sofá donde leía.

- Granger. ¿A qué le debo su visita? ¿Viene a devolverme eso que me pidió, pero que no me quiere develar para qué?

- Sí, aquí está. Hasta luego, profesor Snape.

Hermione se iba, pero Snape se levantó del asiento y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Le besaba el cuello frenéticamente, mientras la sostenía con firmeza.

- La extrañé en mi cama hoy, Granger. Le pediré que se quede y usted no va a refutar o yo; le quitaré muchos puntos.

- Como quieras Severus.

- Granger.

- Profesor Snape.

Se encontró a sí misma, acostada boca abajo en la cama. No tenía camisa y descansaba mientras el hombre, le masajeaba la espalda. Era bastante particular y extraño, pero relajante.

- Granger. Dígame, ¿Estaba ebria en mi despacho, por que deseaba algún tipo de interacción conmigo? ¿Más allá de la relación Profesor- estudiante?

- No sea iluso profesor- respondió ella con una sonrisa- estaba ebria, por que bebí en la fiesta.

- Por su actitud grosera, le quitaré diez puntos y...- suspiró, pellizcándole un muslo.

- ¡Profesor!

- Haré otra cosa, si usted velve a desobedecerme. Vamos a jugar Granger, un juego que yo me sé a la perfección. Verdad o penitencia.

Hermione suspiró. Le haría confesar o si no, le haría pagar. Conociéndolo, seguramente querría sexo con ella, así que no le sería difícil mentirle acerca de los gemelos y su apuesta.

- ¿Verdad o penitencia Granger?

- Penitencia profesor Snape.

Severus sonrió, con sarcasmo y Hermione esperó por su castigo. Pero no sucedió, sus manos no tocaron su cuerpo.

- Diez puntos menos Granger.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Le toca.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. ¡Qué tramposo! Pero ella, no le tenñia miedo. Ella sabía cómo jugar. Experiencia con los gemelos.

- ¿Verdad o penitencia? profesor Snape.

- Verdad...

- ¿Me ama?

- No la amo... sólo la deseo. ¿Verdad o penitencia Granger?

- Verdad.

- ¿Estaba ebria en mi despacho, por que bebió en la fiesta?

- No. ¿Verdad o penitencia? Profesor.

- Penitencia.

- Como no me ama, entonces, le reto a dejarme salir y jamás volver a tocarme.

Severus sonrió, ante lo lista que era su alumna. Mientras ella se levantaba, la abrazó y la mantuvo en la cama. Hermione no habló, mientras sostenía su camisa entre sus manos.

- He perdido Granger- musitó, en su oído. Acarició uno de sus senos y Hermione soltó un débil gemido- hizo trampa otra vez.

- Debo irme...- contestó ella- Adiós, profesor Snape.

Hermione se vistió y se marchó con una sonrisa. El hombre, era débil y no podía estar sin ella. Parecía.

TBC


	8. Cumpleaños

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione, sonreía mientras sus amigos le daban regalos de cumpleaños. Ese día, era su celebración y todos ellos, estaban avocados a brindarle las mejores de las atenciones. Con un suspiro, ella sostenía los regalos de sus amigos. Estaban en la madriguera, celebrándolo.

- Bueno Hermione, este es para ti de mi parte- suspiraba Ginny con una sonrisa- espero que te guste.

- ¡Es un libro sobre la cultura de las civilizaciones antiguas! ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias!- sonrió ella, colocándolo a un lado.

- Las culturas mayas y el arte antiguo de la magia. Supuse que te gustaría- le contestó la joven.

Los regalos no dejaron de aparecer. Sus padres, habían enviado unos desde las islas caribeñas. Ella sonreía, llena de emoción y con vergüenza.

Mientras cenaban, charlaron acerca de las clases y de lo que pensaban hacer esas vacaciones. Sirius querían que ellos visitasen los campos de Quiddicth de Irlanda para la celebración de los años de existencia de ese deporte. Unos cuantos, en realidad.

Ron y Harry estaban entusiasmados con la idea. Hermione, no entendía ese deporte así que, no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta. Trató de entenderlo con Viktor Krum, pero demasiadas tácticas y lanzamientos al aro; terminaron por hartarla.

Ella, se fue a dormir temprano. Habían comido tanto pastel y tanta cena; que estaban exhaustos y se sentía tan rellena como un pavo en acción de gracias. Con una sonrisa, se desvistió colocándose la pijama y se acostó.

Mientras dormía, sintió una brisa particular y despertó. Había una sombra en la habitación donde dormían ella y Ginny. Hermione torpemente, quiso encontrar su varita pero, una mano se lo impidió. Cuando un rayo de luna dio con el extraño visitante; supo que era Snape.

Él sonreía, mientras le pedía a Hermione que guardara silencio. Ella se soltó y con enojo, le preguntó qué hacía dentro de esa habitación.

- Vine, a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- musitó él, en voz baja. Ella, lo observó con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Es un secreto- dijo, besándole el cuello- feliz cumpleaños Granger.

El hombre la besó y en minutos, comenzó a subir la pijama sobre sus hombros, contemplando su sonrojado pecho.

- No podemos hacer esto aquí. Si Ginny...

- La señorita Weasley ha de estar durmiendo como un ángel- dijo, mordisqueando uno de sus lóbulos- Si se atreve a rechazar mi obsequio, me molestaré con usted.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responderle. Severus tomaba entre sus dientes, uno de sus pezones y lo acariciaba, mientras hacía lo mismo con sus dedos en el otro seno. Hermione, quiso gemir pero se mordió los labios para evitarlo.

Severus, se vio obligado a separarse de ella, cuando Hermione lo empujaba. Con una mano, sostuvo su pantalón y rozó su entre pierna. Estaba excitado, lo podía sentir sobre el pantalón. Con una sonrisa, ella lo abrió e introdujo sus dedos para sentir la fina tela de su bóxer. Snape suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras ella liberaba su miembro de la prisión de su ropa interior. Con dos de sus dedos, lo tomó y acercó sus labios a la punta. Lo acarició con sus labios, antes de simplemente introducírselo completamente. Snape, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras Hermione, se acoplaba a su tamaño.

Dejó sus manos sobre los enmarañados cabellos de Hermione, aún con los ojos cerrados. Hermione, lamía con suavidad, aumentando su velocidad conforme se adaptaba. Sintió, que casi rozaba su garganta, pero eso no le impidió continuar. Antes del orgasmo, ella se separó de él. Severus tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba contenerse. Hermione le observó, hasta que él notó que todo había terminado.

No soportó demasiado. La desvestía, con cierta urgencia. La contempló por un segundo, cuando la desvistió por completo. Su cuerpo esbelto, delgada pero no esquelética, con unos hermosos rizos entre sus piernas. La encontraba muy hermosa, muy deseable.

La alzó y la posicionó sobre su cadera. No tenía mucho tiempo para jugar. Hermione permaneció allí, por unos segundos. Luego de ello, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de sí. Ambos gimieron en silencio y comenzaron a moverse con rápidez.

Severus la sostuvo, para evitar que no se desbalanceara con sus; apresurados movimientos. Hermione, intentaba mantener su cabeza en su lugar, pero se le hacía muy difícil. A cada embestidura que Snape daba, en su cuerpo, fluían más energías. Sus nervios estaban próximos a dejar de funcionar. Sólo sentía orgasmos, uno detrás del otro.

Soltó un pequeño gemido, cuando Severus, pellizcó uno de sus pezones. Eso, sobresaltó a Ginny. Hermione se dejó caer y permaneció sobre Snape.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí... vuelve.. a dormir- intentó hablar ella. Severus, no dejaba de moverse y sonreía bajo ella.

- ¡Quieres que me descubran!- le susurró ella y él, suspiró.

- Nadie te dijo... que gimieras.

Hermione no le contestó, sosteniéndose de las sábanas. Severus, aumentó sus embestiduras de una forma brusca. Estaba por terminar y podía sentir a Hermione, estrecharse cada vez más.

- Hermione...- susurró, mientras ella despegaba los labios con los ojos cerrados. Había llegado al clímax.

Se dejó caer, sobre el hombre. Severus la sostuvo, mientras pasaban las olas orgásmicas. La besó, una y otra vez. Permaneció un tiempo, descansando y luego se sentó en la cama para irse.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione- le susurró con una sonrisa suave. La joven, ya estaba dormida.

Para cuando Hermione despertó, estaba increíblemente exhausta. Tenía una sensación bastante particular, una sensación de paz. Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama colocándose su pijama. Ginny despertó y la contempló.

- ¿Por qué estás desnuda Hermione?

- Tenía calor- mintió ella.

- Anoche, me pareció escuchar, sollozos. ¿Te ocurría algo?

- No, quizas tuve una pesadilla... Sí, eso.

- Entiendo. ¡Pero qué extraño huele el ambiente! ¡Han de ser Fred y George!

* * *

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	9. Intercambio de regalos

Bueno, más del fan fic. No mucho que decir. Sólo, besos y cariños.

M&S

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ronald, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía con su amiga pero, sí entendía, que estaba muy alegre. ¿Por qué?

En los bolsillos de su ropa, Severus Snape, había dejado un regalo para ella. Hermione, caminaba hacia el despacho para agradecérselo. De todas formas, aunque pareciera una chica fácil, tenía sus sentimientos. Y lo pensaba, por todo lo que habían vivido. Lo que hacía, un estúpido juego.

Bajó las escaleras y mientras lo hacía, sintió un débil malestar. No le dio importancia y prosiguió con su camino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Snape y llamó. Escuchó pasos, pero por alguna razón en particular, sus ojos se cerraban. Trató de disipar la sensación, con una de sus manos al frotárselos, pero no tuvo éxito.

Severus abrió la puerta y con violencia, tuvo que moverse. Sostuvo a Hermione, que se había desmayado frente a él. La levantó y la llevó a la enfermería. La tendió sobre una camilla. ¿Por qué había ido hasta su despacho y se había desmayado?

- Profesor Snape.. que- la enfermera se detuvo, al observar a Hermione- ¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione?

- Se desmayó justo antes, de entrar en mi despacho.

La enfermera le observó con cuidado y notó, que Hermione estaba incosciente. Quizás, hasta demoraría en despertarse. Severus, permaneció allí, mientras la enfermera hacía un diagnóstico. Nada parecía ir mal en ella. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? El profesor, hacía conjeturas. Mala alimentación, cansancio, enfermedad, un embarazo.

Se detuvo, al pensar en embarazo. ¡Eso no podía ser! Suspiró y la observó. Se había desmayado y había bajado a buscarle. ¿Quizás, iba a decirle que estaba embarazada? O tal vez, ella no lo había notado. Eso no tenía sentido. Bueno sí lo tenía. Ambos, habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Hermione, despertó un tiempo después. Severus estaba a su lado y ella, no entendía lo que había sucedido. Promfey fue a verla, en cuanto la encontró despierta.

- Hermione cariño, te desmayaste.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- Sí, frente al profesor Snape- mencionó y Snape, asintió en silencio- él te trajo cuanto antes.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para observar al hombre. Estaba tenso y suspiraba, mientras la contemplaba. ¿Por qué se había desmayado? No se sentía mal. Un poco débil, pero eso no justificaba algo. Intentó sentarse, pero estaba ligeramente mareada. Severus, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella.

- Granger, necesito que me diga una cosa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

Hermione se quedó abiertamente sorprendida y le observó con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ese hombre, sabía lo que estaba diciendo? Cómo...¡No podía estar embarazada!

- ¿Embarazada?

- Supongo que, eso debo pensar- confesó Snape- ¿Lo estás?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

- Te desmayaste.

- Pero eso no fue ¡Rayos profesor Snape! ¿Sabe lo grave que es eso?

Severus se cruzó de brazos, mientras Hermione negaba con fervor. Ella no podía estar embarazada y mucho menos de su profesor de pociones. Estaba aterrada, con esa idea. Severus volvió a colocar sus brazos sobre sus piernas y la contempló.

- ¿Has estado..?

- ¿He "estado" qué?

- Teniendo...

- ¿Ovulando?- preguntó ella y Snape asintió en silencio- Sí, he estado.

Severus pareció ligeramente preocupado, pero luego de ello se calmó. Era bien sabido que durante ese periodo era muy poco probable, embarazar a una mujer. De todas formas, estaban llendo demasiado lejos. Tenían que detenerse. Ese desmayo, era una alarma bastante clara de algo en particular.

- ¿Cree, que esté embarazada?

- No lo sé, tal vez sí o tal vez no. Tiene que comprobarlo.

- ¡Pero no puedo, si lo hago, se lo dirán a Ron!

- Lo haremos en secreto.

Ese día, Hermione pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, con estrés emocional. No podía terminar embarazada o todo el asunto del juego se derrumbaría. ¿Cuál asunto? A ciencia cierta, la única imbécil, había sido ella.

Severus preparó la poción y por la tarde, estuvo lista. Con un suspiro de preocupación, ella miraba la solución, que él sostenía frente a él. Bueno, mejor era bebérsela y terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez.

- Es ahora o nunca.

Con un movimiento lento, ella destapó la poción y se la llevó a la boca. La bebió lentamente y luego, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Snape. El hombre, meditaba en silencio a la espera de resultados.

- ¿Qué debería ocurrir?

- Debería...- dijo y se detuvo- Hermione, estás embarazada.

- ¿Perdón?

- Mira la botella- mencionó, cuando la parte superior se había pigmentado de un púrpura brillante.

- ¿¡Eso qué significa!?

- Estás embarazada. Justamente eso. La poción está diciendo que... tu...

- ¡Pero no puede ser...!

- Estás embarazada, Hermione.


	10. Impertinente

Hola, esta es la nueva actualización. Espero que les guste. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada con una larga cara de "No puede ser, tienes que estar bromeando y no me parece gracioso". Severus se acomodó en el asiento y miró el frasco de la poción, que se convertía pulatinamente en una prueba viviente, de que tendrían muchos problemas. Ella le miró y él, miró a la botella. ¿Qué más iban a hacer acerca de eso?

- Ahora... ¡Me ayudas con esto!

Severus no dijo nada y solo sonrió, Hermione le miró de mala gana y pensaba bajarse de la cama con una mueca de disgusto en la boca. Snape de todas formas, dejaba su mano sobre su regazo, impidiéndole partir aireada. Ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros pozos oculares de su profesor y ahora, el padre de su bebé.

- No seas tonta- mencionó, seriamente y ella frunció el ceño. ¿Aparte le insultaba? El hombre, se acomodó en la silla y se inclinó, para que los cuadros no le oyeran- De todas formas, siempre puedes decir que es de algún otro, mientras resolvemos el plan de acción.

- Dirás, resuelves...

- Que yo recuerde, tú entraste a mi despacho, ebria- criticó el hombre, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pudiste rehusarte!

- ¿Y luego..? ¿Cuando tú continuaste?

- ¡También!

- Sí, no hay duda de que estás embarazada. Esos cambios de humor.

- Qué gracioso...

- Levántate ya y vete a clases, antes de que alguien piense que tienes algo muy grave y vengan a hacerte preguntas...

- Sí y tú te vas muy feliz ¿O me equivoco?

- ¿Y todavía me preguntas semejante necedad? ¿Se te olvida qué soy? Soy profesor, el "querido muchacho" de Albus Dumbledore. Y además, miembro de la orden del fénix. Activo, al menos. Y ahora, soy el padre de la criatura, que nacerá de una adolescente llena de hormonas que no deja de quejarse, como si tener un hijo fuera...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo en mi cara Snape!- respondió ella con enojo y se bajó de la cama en un salto- Solo por la diferencia enorme de edad...

Snape se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía arrancárselo y bueno, sí podía pero no iba a hacerlo. Hermione, conforme caminaba se volteaba para mirarlo.

- Estoy detrás de ti, tranquila- le dijo. Ya sabía, que enfrentar una cosa como esa, no sería tan fácil. La miró cuando se detuvo y se echaba a llorar. Bien, fase número uno: Miedo y llanto. La abrazó y esperó hasta que se sintiera reconfortada. Claro, como si eso fuese a llegar a suceder. ¿Y él? Estaba aterrado. Ser padre. No se era padre todos los días. No. Más factible era que lo mataran en la esquina de Hogsmade con la casa de los gritos.

Hermione regresó a su sala común con más dilemas que felcidades. El día después de su cumpleaños, resultaba un bendito desastre y el regalo era mucho peor que el deseo de cumpleaños. Apenas llegó a su sala común, subió las escaleras y se lanzó a su cama a meditar. ¡Estaba embarazada de Severus Snape! ¡Eso era como decir, Voldemort se unió a Dumbledore y ahora son grandes amigos! Tan estrafalario como estúpido. Miró a su alrededor y notó, que Ginny no estaba. Moría por decírselo, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría. Con un suspiro de frustración, se golpeó con la almohada muchas veces. ¡Si se hubiese detenido en el momento justo! Pero no, a ella le encantaba jugar con las pociones. Suspiró una vez más y decidió que no podía echarse a morir, no tenía sentido. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó cuál sería el mejor momento, para decírselo a sus amigos.

Ese día, Severus tampoco impartió sus clases como estaba estipulado. Había llegado tarde, después de una sesión de pensamientos con el cerebro frío. Estaba distraído e ignoraba cualquier susceso a su alrededor. Muchas veces, los de Gryffindor habían hecho sus cosas bajo su sombría mirada. Pero ese día, todo estaba calmo, todo tenía paz en el salón, menos él. Había entendido de golpe o estaba entendiendo de golpe, que ahora tendría la responsabilidad de ser padre.

Salió a caminar, dejando la clase sola. No importaba, tenía que pensar. Mientras caminaba, Ginny Weasley estaba caminando en su dirección. La miró y se preguntó, si Hermione les comentaría la verdad a sus amigos. Se imaginó también lo difícil que le sería intentarlo. Podía perder su amistad con ellos. Bien, poco le importaban, pero sabía que a ella sí. Parecía que tenía un asunto que resolver en cuanto a eso. ladeó la cabeza y la observó cruzar un pasillo. ¿Y si se lo decía él mismo? Bien, era como lanzarse al vacío con el calamr gigante, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Decidió seguirla.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza cuando él, solicitó que caminara hacia ella. No había hecho nada, así que se puso nerviosa en cuanto escuchó la voz seria de Snape que le pedía su atención. Le miró con cierta confusión, mientras sostenía varios libros de texto. ¿Cómo empezaba? "Hola señorita Weasley, ¿Sabe algo interesante? Embaracé a su mejor amiga cuando estábamos jugando a ver quién moría primero". Sí, algo similar a eso. Ginny, esperaba con cierta zozobra.

- Señorita Weasley, hay algo que quisiera comentarle...

- Dígame, señor...

- Es acerca de Granger. Y creo, que le compete.

- ¿Qué? ¡Le pasó algo! ¡Sí, estoy segura! ¡Andaba muy extraña!

- ¿Extraña?

- Bueno, ha tenido calor, duerme pues... ya sabe. Y ese desmayo...

Snape sabía ya de antemano, a qué se refería. Suspirando, no dijo nada y pensó en reformular su comentario. Con la voz más neutral que pudo adoptar, comenzó de nuevo.

- Es algo, que me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros.

Ginny, se sorprendió ante semejante revelación.

- ¿Qué cosa señor? Me está poniendo nerviosa, si me permite decírselo.

- Granger está, ella... Ella está.

- ¿Enferma?

- No. Ella...

- ¿En problemas?

- No... está...

- ¿¡Está qué señor!?

- ¡Está embarazada!- gruñó en voz alta y Ginny parpadeó asombrada.

- ¿Disculpe?


	11. Una sesión

Me he demorado mucho tiempo, en publicarle capítulos a mis Sevmiones. En fin, acá les triago algo para este. Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione miraba a Snape, de mala gana. ¿Cómo demonios, se le había ocurrido decirle semejante cosa? Ginny no había tardado en ir a buscarla, para preguntárselo.

- Tenía que decírselo, no creí que te perturbaría tanto.

- ¡Te volviste loco! ¿Estás demente? ¡No puedes decir eso a la ligera!

- En realidad, no se lo dije a la ligera.

- ¡Severus Snape, no estoy bromeando!- le espetó Hermione y él, negó con la cabeza.

Inspiró, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que Ginny, fuese tras Ronald Weasley y le echara toda la culpa? Eso no sonaba ni perturbador, para él. Hermione negaba con la cabeza, mientras él seguía meditando. Bueno, lo peor del asunto, era tener que comentárselo a Albus Dumbledore. No podía comenzar con algo como.

"Hola, señor director. Le contaré algo que escapa a la imaginación. Embaracé a la señorita Granger, por que jugaba con ella a quién bebía más y mejor" "¿Qué opina?"

Estaban en problemas. Hermione muy pronto, se echó a llorar en silencio. Muy pronto, cuando recordó que muchos la miraban como una estudiante ejemplar, como una niña inocente, como una chica sin ningún comportamiento que diera lástima. Lamentablemente, acababa de quebrantar aquello. Ahora iba a dar mucha lástima, por algo más que no tener vida. Ahora tenía dos.

Severus pensó en cortarse la cabeza o esconderse al puro estilo de Black. Al verla llorar se imaginó el tópico, que la hacía sufrir. Sus amigos, el inseparable trío se disolvería como un ácido al diluírlo. Estaba acabada, si sus amigos no lograban comprenderla. Ella no tenía otra cosa. Aparte de ese nuevo ser, que se estaba gestando en su interior.

Iban a ser meses muy difíciles. Caminó hasta ella, que estaba sentada en su escritorio y la abrazó. La jovencita literalmente, se deshacía en sus brazos. Sí y aún no experimentaba los cambios de humor, típicos de esos momentos.

Difícil, era una palabra que se quedaba corta. Mucho más que eso, iba a ser todo eso.

Ginny Weasley, daba vueltas de un lado al otro. Sus manos le sudaban frío. No sabía por qué, pero pensaba que su hermano tenía que ver con el asunto y esperaba, que Harry fuese inocente. Se preguntó por qué su hermano no había confesado nada. O incluso ella, de que estaba manteniendo un amorío con su hermano.

¿Por qué querían ocultarse? Ella era su mejor amiga. Casi pudo sentirse ofendida, pero su mente se llenó de otros pensamientos. Quizá tuvo miedo de decírselo. Quizá era la primera vez...

Quizá, estar embarazada a su edad... No podía discutir con ella. Necesitaba apoyo. Ya ajustaría cuentas, sabría verdades. Ahora no podía darle la espalda.

Tenía que conversa con ella. Tenía que...¿Cómo el profesor Snape, sabía eso? A no ser que se hubiese desmayado...Lo mejor era preguntarle, acerca del asunto.

Por su salud mental...

- Se supone que Ginny ya lo sabe- dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas, de sus ojos. Severus asintió en silencio- ella podría delatarme, por que yo no confié en ella y debe de...¡Debe creer que salgo con su hermano! ¡Si se lo dice a Ron...!

- No lo sé. A estas alturas...Yo también creería eso. Dado que se la pasan juntos.

- También con Harry.

- Pero eres más emparejada con Weasley, que con Potter.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es todo lo que las estudiantes de tu casa, dicen. "Granger y Weasley esto", "Granger y Weasley, aquello" Que no se soportan, que pelean...Que terminarán amándose por toda la eternidad.

Se preguntó, quiénes podrían afirmar una cosa como esa.

- Pero...¡Ron es inocente! No podría decirle que...

- No estaría mal, que Weasley cargue con las culpas por un tiempo- dijo Snape y Hermione lo miró de mala gana.

- Eso eso...¡Sería injusto Severus! Ni siquiera me ha puesto un solo dedo encima.

- Bueno, podrías decir que en la fiesta, estabas ebria. Cosa que no es incierta, al final de cuentas.

- Y tú también. Y con quién me he venido acostando, es contigo.

- Pero eso no lo vamos a decir.

Hermione se permitió reír de forma amarga, buena la solución de su "pareja". Enlodar a otros, para salvarse. Negó con la cabeza y Snape inspiró con lentitud. Muy Gryffindor, para su gusto.

- Tienes muchos principios. A veces, deberías olvidarlos. Como ahora. Ya no te serán útiles. Al principio van a ficharte y te encontrarán una pareja. Ahora, deberás ser fuerte para soportar todas las burlas que han de venir.

- Yo no...

- Todas. Incluso de Draco, la señorita Parkinson. Todas esas bromas que harán a tu nombre. Ya no tienes alternativa. Y dudo que perder al bebé, sea una de tus opciones- dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos. No, ella no era tan injusta como para culpar a una pequeña criatura, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella, estaba haciendo con su vida.

- No, no lo haría.

- Ahora deberás prepararte.

- Y tú también, Severus Snape...Tú también.


	12. Aviso

Terminado el capítulo 11. Pronto el que reemplazará; a esta nota. Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus


End file.
